La vérité sur Orochimapoule
by Aki Elric
Summary: Orochimaru a dû jouer un rôle...Il n'avait pas besoin de ses bras pour détruire Konoha, mais pour quelque chose de top secret...A découvrir: Le chapitre trois, 'les armes nécessaires!
1. Tsunade, folle furieuse euh sauveuse

**Autrice: **Aki Elric 

**Source:** Narutal, sauf quand il fait des clones...

**Genre:** Humour/Horreur (le genre horreur c'est de l'humour!)

**Couple:** aucun

**Disclaimer: **Orochimylove est à Masashi Kishimoto, et masashi kishimoto est à sa femme.

**Note:** C'est un gros délire avec suspence (réussi j'espère), tout le plaisir était pour moi, et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir aussi à la lire.

* * *

Orochimaru était installé dans son lit, la douleur s'emparant de ses bras petit à petit. La seule personne qu'il attendait, c'était Kabuto, le seul être ayant les capacités pour l'aider.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir délicatement :

-Maître Orochimaru, comment allez-vous ?

C'était un de ses sbires, sans importance.

-Je souffre, sombre idiot ! Ca ne se voit pas ?

-Vous n'avez pas prit vos médicaments, rien n'ira mieux si vous ne les avalez pas Maître ! Laissez-moi vous les servir !

-Non ! Ne t'approche pas !

-Ne faites pas semblant d'aller mieux, les remèdes ne sont jamais très bons, mais ceux là sont encore remboursés et ont le goût de la framboise sanguine, votre fruit préféré ! Allons Maître, je…HAAAAAA !

CHLOUAP !

A l'aide de sa langue (ben oui, s'il peut pas utiliser ses bras, y'a plus de solutions !) , il prit un kunai et lui enfonça dans le dos, mais comme il était pas encore mort (il persiste papy !) , il lui enfonça dans le cœur, puis comme il s'ennuyait, il le transforma en gruyère. Kabuto (le St esprit) entra dans la pénombre (gru gru il flippe sa race zy-va !).

-Maître Orochimaru, je vous avais prévenu ! J'ai tout lavé ce matin tel Blanche-la-Neige !

-Gni…(gni geignement de douleur) on dit Blanche-Neige, et non pas blanche-la-neige, logique elle est blanche la neige, c'est clair…

-Oui Maître, le blanc c'est clair, et pas foncé.

-Te fous pas d'ma gueule connard ! Fais chier bordel j'ai mal quoi, gni !

-Quel est votre motif pour le meutre de cet homme ?

-Il les a vus…

Kabuto équarquilla les yeux, tant la chose en horreur abonde (phrase qui, à l'origine, était 'tant la chose en preuve abonde', est tirée de ma poésie que j'avais apprise en français, Le lion et le rat.).

-Je ne les supporte plus, aide-moi Kabuto !

-Je l'ai trouvé.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le remède. C'est…elle.

-Je le savais. Rien ne pouvait se régler avec les médicaments. Tsunade...Ma chère camarade...

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre, alors, suspense ? D Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? c'est la peine que je continue ou pas ? En tout cas, je veux votre avis : Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu le gars pour clamser ? J'attends vos suppositions, de toute manière c'est grâce à un délire que je sais ce que c'est, et vous pourrez pas devnier! > XD La première idée que j'ai eu c'est 'Orochimaru a besoin de ses bras, mais pas pour ce que vous croyez, bande de naïfs !' MDRRR 


	2. Vieux fou

_Hello, les gens! ça fait tellement longtemps...(j'vais braire!) J'ai fini d'écrire la vérité sur Pru, mais je vais poster au fur zé za mezure...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Trop diabolique! J'ai d'autres fics à poster, et pour ceux qui la lisent, le deuxième chapitre de Free & Easy est en cours! (**tout le monde:** y'était temps, sale flemmarde! **Mwa:** Buhuuuu!FLEMMARDE ET FIERE DE L'ETRE!) Donc voilà...Bonne fête à vous!** :D** Dédicace à ma femme Mokona (caro) en passant!** XD** Bizooox ma chiwi je t'adore! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!_

**GOOOOOOD LECTUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE!**

* * *

Orochipoulette était sur le chemin avec Kabuto. La veille, Kabuto lui avait annoncé qu'il avait localisé Tsunade, et qu'elle était dans un quartier nommé Tanzaku. Ils étaient donc partis à sa rencontre tout les deux. Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Mais, la grosse bouse ! Un homme qui avait l'air d'être un marchand ambulant pâlit lorsque que Mapru passa devant son échoppe. L'homme, horrifié, le montra du doigt :

-Lui…O…Orochimaru, le ninja légendaire, l'assassin du Hokage Sarutobi !

-Ah le chieur ! s'écrièrent les clients alors qu'ils s'arrachaient tous un T-shirt ou un jean (certains profitèrent de cet instant pour arracher les vêtements des mains de leur adversaire), victimes du piège de la mauvaise voie du carrefour.

Kabuto: Fermez-la, bande de porcs dans un boyau! S'il se fait repérer, c'est votre faute! Et c'est vous qui mourrez!

-IRPS! Laissez-moi profiter de mon T-shirt + qui a fusionné avec + (_trop regardé Kamikaze Girls…_)

-Si vous faites le moindre geste, ou vous dites la moindre chose, Mapru-sama vous montrera son vrai visage à en faire pâlir des chèvres!

-Gwirps!

-Viens, Kabuto, ne perdons pas plus de temps…

C'est ainsi qu'ils évacuèrent.

Plus tard…

-Non, désolé, je ne l'ai pas vue.

-Très bien, merci quand même.

Kabuto s'approcha d'Orochimaru.

-J'y crois pas! Elle est super connue et personne ne l'a vue!

-Peut-être que tu t'es simplement trompé de ville!

-Impossible! Mon système de détection humaine à été mis au point pendant plus de 7 ans! Il est parfait!

-Peut-être ben qu'oui, peut-être ben qu'non…

Au loin, deux hommes discutaient avec un enthousiasme excellant la limite:

-Elle joue comme un pied!

-Mais elle est superbe!

-Tu as vu ses…

-Excusez-moi messieurs, interpella Kabuto, vous parlez bien du pigeon légendaire, la princesse Tsunade?

-Tsunade? C'est ça son prénom? En tout cas, c'était bien la pigeonne légendaire, tout le monde le disait dans la salle. Elle est partie vers le pachinko nord!

-Merci!

Il retourna vers son maître qui était entrain de faire du saut à la corde avec deux gamines.

-Pachinko nord, Maître…MAÎTRE?

-C'est..trop drôle! Elles…sont très…convaincantes! Je peux jouer…encore 5 minutes?

-NON MAÎTRE! NOUS AVONS PERDU TROP DE TEMPS! SUIVEZ-MOI !

-Très bien…Merci pour vos adresses MSN les filles, j'y manquerai pas!

-De rien Pru! Heureuses que tu te sois amusé avec nous!

Orochimapoulette fit la tête du déchirement dur et déchirant (déchirement – déchirant…) mais Kabuto le tira violemment par le bras.

-Vous avez de la chance, j'ai pensé à vous mettre un bandana, sinon…on vous aurait reconnu, et là, fini la corde à sauter avec les jumelles du boucher!

-Oui Kabuto…Pardon, Kabuto…

-Bon, on a environ 30 minutes de marche jusqu'au Pachinko Nord, ok?

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAON! C'EST TROP!

-Tanpis, je vous avez pas laissé le choix de toute façon.

Et ils marchèrent pendant une demi-heure, sous les plaintes incessantes de Pru.

Arrivés à destination, ils virent Shizune, rappelant Tsunade à l'ordre désespérément. Tsunade sortit enfin, et croisa le regard de Mapru.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, vieux fou?

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**

**

* * *

**

_Alors, alors alors? Satisfaits? Si oui, j'vous aime, si non, ben allez vous faire voir! > _


	3. Les armes nécessaires!

_Alors, ENFIN le chapitre san! XD Heureux? Moi non...c'est bientôt finchi! BUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Alala, je repense à notre discut' (...) avec Mari et Caro sur MSN avec le micro, Eh! Les filles! Souvenez-vous: **Kimiiiiiii gaaaaaaaaaaA YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **XD Ou bien, **maaaaaachi ni ai no uta, nagare hajimetara, hitobito waaaaa**...XD** Oooonlyyyyyyyy YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! **XD Allez, j'vous laisse lire! (même si vous n'avez surement pas lu ce message...)  
_

La vérité sur Orochimapoule

**Le chapitre de la mort subite de Tsunade (elle meurt pas mais bon.)**

_San-3-III_

-Je voudrais que tu m'aides…  
-Hors de question.  
-Mais c'est d'urgence urgente, maître Tsunade! Maître Orochimaru est…

Il retira le bandana, et Tsunade eut les yeux aussi écarquillés que ses seins proéminents (XD c'est gros alors?) alors que Shizune se cachait les yeux.

-Je comprends…Mais ça t'apprendra, à toujours vouloir te montrer supérieur!  
-Alors, quel est ton choix? Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour mes bras, afin que je puisse finir mes durs labeurs?  
-Je ne sais pas…Je te connais, tu vas en faire trop…Je ne sais vraiment pas… Que dire? Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour toi?  
-Non…Il n'y a que moi pour le faire parfaitement bien!-Tu vois, tu recommences! J'te l'avais dit, tu veux toujours te montrer supérieur! Je veux bien…A condition de te voir le faire, pour que tu n'en fasses pas trop.  
-Très bien. Marché conclu.

Tsunade s'approcha de son ami d'enfance et un important flux de chakra émana de ses mains, pour ensuite redonner vie aux bras endoloris de notre pauvre petit Pru (si j'écrivais aussi bien les fics sérieuses…Si seulement…). Après cette intervention délicate, Pru leva lentement les bras, un sourire con se dessinant sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que ses bras montaient.

-Eh! Kabuto! Regarde! Mes bras bougent! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh je peux faire le pitit toiseau! OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIS! Merki Tsunadeeeeeeeee!  
-Allez, maintenant je veux assister à…au massacre.  
-D'abord, il me faut les armes…se frotte les mains diaboliquement et émit un petit 'kukukukuku' de diabolicité

Ils se rendirent donc au Jusco**(c) **(au Jusco-pyright MWAHAHAHAHAHA) et Pru passa à la caisse avec une dizaine d'armes en tout genre. Il rentra à la maison (donc le QG des _mapru lovers_) et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Enfin, il lut la liste de ses achats diaboliquement inflammables…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3, SUITE AU CHAPITRE 4!**

_Je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais sinon, j'allais tout dévoiler! T-T_


End file.
